


tie me up and take care of me

by sweetnpeachie



Series: king kenma week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Kozume Kenma is a Good Friend, M/M, Mentioned Miya Osamu, Mild Sexual Content, Miya Atsumu in Love, Pining Miya Atsumu, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetnpeachie/pseuds/sweetnpeachie
Summary: now Kenma and Atsumu have becoming closer, their interest in each other not being understood by the other until something happens and it all just comes naturally afterDay Two: Chains | Harness
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Miya Atsumu
Series: king kenma week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907146
Kudos: 22
Collections: King Kenma Week 2020





	tie me up and take care of me

**Author's Note:**

> theres no actual sex mentioned as per usual but there is mentions of bondage with Kenma being tied up and they spend a lot of time appreciating how the other looks, read at your own discretion

It had been a late night studying for both Osamu and Atsumu but Osamu had made the, what at the time he rationed as a good idea, decision to stay up until he just passed out unlike his brother who had clocked in at some point more sensibly. Clearly it had been the better of their two choices as he could hear his twin was already up and awake with some Star Wars movie, he liked coming through the main room television, so he pushed himself out of bed.

Dragging his hands over his face and preparing himself for an energetic Atsumu who had gotten at least three hours more sleep then he had last night, Osamu pushed his bedroom door open and gets about all but one step out of his room before he stops. Sitting with one leg folded on the couch was his brother but his eyes weren’t on the television but on the boy sitting next to him, familiarly dyed blonde hair making him look like pudding.

He had those alluring bright golden eyes that snapped over to him when the door was opened and there was a quiet moment between them before his idiot brother seemed to clue in and look over, hands raised where he had been mid action now halted. Living with your brother meant there was a lot of things you could walk in on now that you had more freedom away from strict parents, this had not been something he ever imagined having to walk in on especially not while this tired.

“Its not what it looks like.”

“You may be the older brother, but I still know what bondage is.”

“Good morning ‘Samu.”

“Likewise, Kenma, I’ll leave you two to it then.”

Bowing his head in greeting Osamu then took one step backwards and disappeared back into his room before Atsumu could actually explain anything, unfortunately despite wanting to go after his brother he couldn’t leave Kenma on the lounge by himself as he is currently literally tied up. Pouting like a big baby and leaning his head forward onto Kenma’s chest as if he wanted to be consoled, somehow forgetting that the boy across from him can’t move his arms.

Tied up in a heavy elbow harness meant his arms were behind him, rope crossing above his chest then below his chest before finishing securely behind his back bringing his arms together, white of the rope contrasting beautifully against the lilac bodysuit he had on. Oddly enough what he had assumed upon walking out and seeing them in this position was a lot less innocuous than what they were actually doing, this was just stress relief.

Roughly a week ago Kenma had been out shopping with the MSBY Black Jackals team because he had already been out when Hinata had spotted him, came bounding over and begged him to tag along until he caved under those bright eyes coming from both Hinata and Bokuto. During his time supporting the team he had become closer to players he hadn’t really come into contact with in high school, Atsumu and Sakusa had actually intimidated him at first.

Even though he was better with crowds and people as he grew up Sakusa understood that there were times where things became overwhelming, like escape artists they would disappear when they needed a moment and would find a quiet spot together to settle down. Atsumu was hard working and even harder on himself then anyone he had ever met when he messed up, but whenever Kenma came to check up on him he would just smile and ask how Kenma is.

Pushing his pain away to always seem care free and wonderfully dramatic couldn’t last and Kenma was there to pick up the pieces, bringing him home after a night out drinking with their team and the members of Schweiden Adlers. Making him promise to come to him whenever he needed to rely on someone else, that night he had also met Osamu, collecting his drunk brother off of him and with a warm smile thanking him for looking after Atsumu. 

From then on, his circle of friends continued to expand from his team mates in high school to people he had reached out to himself, with all his responsibilities running him in so many different directions it was nice to have so many people who cared about him. So that day they had been out shopping together had seemed a little odd despite how enjoyable it had been, Atsumu had barely said a few words but he didn’t look troubled just distracted.

What Kenma couldn’t see as he had been entertaining Hinata’s attention and answering all his bouncing continuous questions was that Atsumu’s eyes rarely left him, dragging down the curve from his chest to his hips now accentuated by a green harness. Over sized black shirt half tucked into the shortest pair of dark green shorts he had ever laid eyes on but the way the harness tightened around Kenma’s body; he couldn’t find the words to explain how it made him feel.

So Kenma had spent the day blissfully unaware of how he was making Atsumu feel behind him, looking around the different stores for new outfits and bending over to check out the glass cases filled with expensive jewellery. Perched on the arm of the chair Atsumu had sat himself down on and listening to something someone was telling him through the phone, his tiny waist was so close he could reach out and wrap his hands around it.

Embarrassed by his desire to see people tied up in ways that showed off their best features, he almost had to excuse himself from the changing room when Kenma came out wearing chains that wrapped around his waist and glittered down his thighs. Being allowed to see him like this adorned by distractingly shining diamonds hugging his thick thighs made Atsumu feel religious, watching as the pretty boy in front of him lifted his shirt to look at himself in the mirror better.

Having money from working his ass off meant Kenma felt more comfortable spending big sums on shopping trips but this time seemed even more excessive then usual, it had just been hard to say no every time Atsumu said he would look good in something. Remembering how his hands had felt positioning his hips to show off a certain style of pants, how it had felt to have him so close while he tried on things hes a little nervous about wearing.

Two idiotic boys who came together one morning days later to practise bondage on a plush lounge while Star Wars continued to play from the television, Atsumu had whined to Kenma about having to stay up late to study and Kenma had offered to help him destress. It had taken him a little while to actually ask for what he wanted, saying he was fine to just have the pretty boy in his presence until he caved and shyly asked if Kenma minded being his model for him.

Using his hands when he’s anxious or overworked is something he found became more or less a habit, practising the skilled art of rope tying by himself before moving onto actually tying the rope around himself but it left much to be desired. The idea of being able to move Kenma around until the rope pressed into his skin and highlighted the slimness of his waist, the movement of his shoulders and the pretty bend to his back whenever he laid his hand there.

“You are doing so good sweetheart.”

It came out of his mouth before he could even think about the consequences and as his brain caught up, he flushed a bright red, Kenma just smiled under the praise and seemed to glow brighter with a vibrant happiness. Living your life in fear of disappointing people and doing the wrong things was a tiring experience so whenever Kenma got praised for being good, doing something how people wanted him to, it made him feel light and bubbly. 

Whenever something felt too tight or pulled at him uncomfortably there was no hesitation when he spoke up and voiced his concerns, knowing that the person fixing the rope around him was actually listening and moving to his requests made him feel safe. For the most part Kenma just felt himself relax and be moved around by Atsumu’s delicate but confident hands, he had been lifting arms and positioning wrists almost subconsciously but perfectly for a while now.

Kenma was giving the power over to Atsumu because that is what he needed right now, his reward for working so hard was to use him like a pretty doll and decorate him with intricate designs of expensive rope. It had felt too intimate to do this in his room which is why Kenma had been asked to softly kneel on the couch as Atsumu did his work around him, had hoped that his brother had been tired enough to stay in his room longer. 

Things started floating away from Kenma’s consciousness as he knelt there with his body bound by gorgeous rope in a new position he hadn’t even noticed, sounds from the television not even registering and every sensation besides Atsumu’s hands on him disappeared. A floaty sort of sense came over him as he lost himself in the movement of carefully fingers running underneath the rope and against his skin, the sound of his own heartbeat and the flush of his skin.

Couldn’t tell if his eyes were open or closed anymore because everything had gone so far out of focus that it didn’t matter either way, the trust he has and the gentleness he feels wash over him so completely it makes him feel odd. Slightly overwhelming like the scales could tip at any second and everything could come crashing down and this sense of relief could be taken from him, what if he does something wrong to ruin it all.

Not rough but grounding, the hands that he could feel holding either side of his face made Kenma blink his eyes open which felt more draining then ever before, staring down at his hands which were not free of their restraints before looking up. Face close with a worried strain to his features Atsumu looked like he was about to burst into tears, and it made Kenma realize, reaching up to his own cheeks that he had himself actually been crying. 

“I’m sorry ‘Tsumu I didn’t even realize.”

Voice shaky and more unsteady then it had been in a very long time, this sense of anxiety had not plagued him for years since high school and it made him feel jittery like there were bolts of lightning firing off underneath his skin. Without his consent the tears kept tumbling down his cheeks and making him feel a lot weaker and uncertain then he had been feeling before, despite the shakiness he reached his hand to curl around Atsumu’s.

“Please don’t apologize you didn’t do anything wrong, I seemed to have messed things up.”

“No, its not you, I just started feeling all these negative emotions and my brain started worrying too much for me to keep up with and it all just came out.”

“Do you want a hug or do you want me to leave, you can go into my room if you need space away from me or I’m sure ‘Samu would let you in if you needed someone else to comfort you or I could phone someone else-.”

With limbs that felt like lead and shakily weak Kenma wrapped himself around Atsumu seeking the comfort he knew only Atsumu could bring him right now, those feelings were unusual and definitely not something he could handle by himself right now. The second he felt Atsumu curl over him and bring him closer Kenma felt that sense of security, a safety blanket being spread over him and consuming him so perfectly.

“I think we just might need to take a break.”

“A break? We can do that no worries; did you want me to make you some food or order in?”

“Hmm, well you do make the best pancakes ‘Tsumu.”

“Pancakes it is.”

Lifting him up carefully in his arms Kenma was escorted through the house and into the bedroom he had only seen in photos, walls covered in volleyball posters to one side like the sports nerd that he knows he is. Soft looking bed with a monochrome aesthetic of white sheets, black pillows and a grey blanket that he curled himself up in as soon as he was laid down; although he looked anxious to leave, he had promised pancakes and he went off to make them.

Now left alone Kenma took in the stacks of open notebooks with neatly written school notes on the pages left open for him to peer at, textbooks neatly covering most of the desk space over on the far wall near his shelves of potted plants. Burying himself and getting more comfortable Kenma wiped away the final droplets of tears that had stuck to his lashes and dripped down onto his cheeks, he felt an emptiness he wasn’t sure food was going to fill.

Rolling over onto his side and grabbing his phone Kenma messaged the boy whose only in the other room and reminding him how he likes his pancakes, freshly cut strawberries on the side and just a bit too much whipped cream, chocolate chips inside the pancakes and chocolate shavings on top. It seemed like a ridiculous order but anything to satisfy his sweet tooth, hoping the familiarity would bring him back to normal as well.

Finished with two plates held carefully in either hand Atsumu walked in to see Kenma changing into one of his shirts, kneeling in the centre of his bed looking like the prettiest most inviting picture, he carefully pulls his hair out from under his shirt and ties it up; showing of the bare beautiful expanse of his neck. Atsumu almost dropped the food as he felt himself getting uncomfortable distracted by the sight, but he ignored it, this was for Kenma’s sake not his.

Sitting back down on the bed Kenma got comfortable and started eating his pancakes straight away and dutifully ignored how messy it made him, everything tasted so sweet and inviting that he could imagine waking up to these kinds of breakfasts every morning. As soon as Atsumu sat down beside him he tried to subtly move closer, sitting side by side so that they are touching on his bed, eating pancakes even though its nearly time for lunch.

“Looks like we have both had a lot on our minds.”

“Maybe we just need a break, I know a bubble bath can be relaxing.”

“I’ll draw you a bath and clean up while you are in.”

“Silly ‘Tsumu, the bath is meant to be relaxing for, you know, the both of us.”

Describing what happened to Atsumu’s brain at those words could only be done by saying he absolutely short circuited, for someone who had been tying up the pretty boy he has hopelessly been crushing on for months now he seemed to have lost his nerve at this. Stammering over it cutely with a red flush to his cheeks that made Kenma giggle, Atsumu cleared their plates while Kenma went to go fill the tub and overload it with bubbles.

Osamu didn’t want to be in their place any longer with those two running circles around each other so he quickly said his goodbyes and escaped, saying something about meeting up with Suna and Kita and that they would have the place to themselves. If at all possible Atsumu managed to get even more flustered at that, for someone who acts like such a playboy and attracted hundreds of girls to watch him at all his games he manages to be embarrassed by simple affection.

Sitting on the lip of the bathtub Kenma had wrapped himself in a fluffy white towel and dips his hand into the water to test the temperature, swirling it around and dancing his small hands through the bubbles beginning to tower up. Being volleyball players since they were little meant they had gotten dressed and undressed around other people continuously without it being embarrassing but now there were only two of them, and all of Kenma’s attention was on Atsumu.

Getting into the water first Atsumu had about two seconds of reprieve before Kenma slipped in next and instead of sitting opposite him, deciding to lay comfortingly with his back against Atsumu’s chest with Atsumu’s strong legs bracketing him. Kenma has never been particularly unfit but the defined muscle from high school had turned softer and Atsumu felt like all his prayers had been answered, having the soft pretty boy of his dreams so close. 

Moving his hair out of the way Kenma looked up at Atsumu and smiled, asked him how he was feeling and instead of answering they seemed to just gravitate towards each other for a kiss that was kick but satisfying. Leaving them both a little flushed but content as Atsumu laid protective hands over Kenma and keeping him close, they spent the better half of an hour together until the water began turning cold and their skin becoming wrinkled.

Felt natural that they came together like this and even though Kenma had never really had a boyfriend before he felt like Atsumu would have been more perfect than all of them combined, his grin as he threw Kenma down onto his bed once again. Wet hair spread out across the sheets and towel barely working to cover any sense of modesty not that Atsumu was doing much better, towel-less and the end of the bed slipping on a pair of grey sweatpants.

“Stay the night?”

“Only if you remind me of how much you love me.”

Falling down onto the bed on top of Kenma and holding himself up by his forearms, Atsumu grinned almost wildly and began kissing across Kenma’s face from his cheek bones to the tip of his nose, the curve of his neck and finally where they belonged on Kenma’s lips. Mumbling against him a reaffirmation of how much he means to Atsumu before he was suddenly crushed by the weight of a very deliciously muscled athlete, a laugh forced out of him at the weight of him.

“You are too heavy for me!”

“Are you calling me fat?”

“I’m going to kick you off the bed if you don’t roll over.”

“Not very nice of you, this is my bed after all.”

They were disgustingly sweet after that whenever they showed up together and Kenma always did his very best to fluster his boyfriend, wearing pretty chains that fall across his chest and over his shoulders when wearing low cut tops. Chokers made out of diamonds showing of the pale stretch of his neck and usually replaced by Atsumu’s strong grounding hands, jeweled chains running across his hips and down his thighs that often distract Atsumu too much for them to leave the house.

Attending events for his volleyball team together with Kenma wearing a Gucci harness matched with a cream high waisted skirt and a top which looks irresistibly see through, the small guiding hand on his hip or the dip of his back always makes it worth it. Dressing up in complicated harnesses only to have Atsumu work his way through undoing them later on, things that focus on tightening against his waist or his thighs that Atsumu loves to stare at.

Honestly an incredible confidence booster having someone as gorgeous as Atsumu trail after him like a love sick puppy, Kenma can’t help but return the favour when he sees Atsumu’s light blonde hair gelled back and dressed up in an expensive suit Kenma gifted to him. Smiling so disarmingly as he warms up for practise and the joy filled grin he had whenever he scores an incredible goal, the bulge of his muscles when he pulls of a difficult and distracting manoeuvre on the court.

“Did you see that one baby?”

“I’m always watching you ‘Tsumu, now keep your eyes on the court and score another.”


End file.
